


her name is melancholy

by belindarimbi13



Series: this shell has stories to tell [19]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Melancholy, Poetry, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/belindarimbi13
Summary: her name is melancholy and she lives in me.





	her name is melancholy

**Author's Note:**

> (c) belinda arimbi

 

> she has a sad soul.
> 
> and a sad soul  
>                 is a sad soul.
> 
>   
>  no matter how much  
>                 you count her laugh.
> 
>   
>  no matter how much  
>                you catch her smile.
> 
>   
>  a sad soul  
>                is a sad soul.
> 
>   
>  even if you don't see her tears,  
>                you never witness her crying.
> 
>   
>  even if you don't hear her screams,  
>                you never notice her wailing.
> 
>   
>  a sad soul  
>                is a sad soul.
> 
>   
>  and what is greater tragedy  
>               than being so unmistakably beautiful, crafted with the soil of melancholy?
> 
>   
>  is there any?
> 
>   
>  is there?

 

  
–b 29/05/18 18:48   



End file.
